1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication apparatuses and, more particularly, to a communication apparatus which is capable of discriminating a remote communication apparatus from which a call is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with popularization of facsimile apparatuses, they are used in a variety of fields and at home. A conventional facsimile apparatus, when receiving an incoming call, receives facsimile data (image data) in response to the incoming call regardless of a sending party, and outputs the received facsimile data on a record paper. At the time of reception of an incoming call, the conventional facsimile apparatus may have a function to increase a sound level of a ringing tone, a function to turn on/off the output of the call signal or adjust the sound level of the ringing tone. Accordingly, if needed, a user of the facsimile apparatus can turn on/off the ringing tone, or set the ringing tone to a small sound level at which the ringing tone is not noisy.
Additionally, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-252220 discloses a telephone terminal apparatus that is capable of changing the ringing tone of an incoming call or sending a message to refuse a response to an incoming call.
Thus, in the conventional facsimile apparatus and the telephone terminal disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-252220, a ringing tone of an incoming call can be turned on or off, or a level of the ringing tone can be changed.
However, with the conventional facsimile apparatus, receiving operations for all calls from remote terminals are fixed. For this reason, an incoming call from a specific party (specific terminal) is undistinguishable from incoming calls from other parties (other terminals). Therefore, there is a demand to improve the receiving operations so as to improve convenience of facsimile apparatuses.